Autumn Leaves
� '''Autumn Leaves '''is an episode of the series in which the Rugrats discover that the leaves are coming off the trees and try to get them back on.� Plot Chuckie is dropped off at the Pickles house after recovering from a cold. Didi takes him out into the back garden to play with Tommy, Phil and Lil, but they remind him of how he looked and what happened to him when he felt ill and he begins to feel sick again and turns green. Didi makes the kids some apple juice, but Chuckie, still not feeling so good, puts his down without drinking it and unknowingly spills it on the tree. Meanwhile, Stu has just invented "The Leaf Lifter", which looks much like a regular lawnmower, but it doesn't require anyone to push it; instead it whizzes around by itself picking up the leaves (it is also revealed here by Grandpa Lou that Stu is obsessed with having a leaf-free garden and that he tried to wrap the trees in plastic the previous year). Outside, the Rugrats see that the tree is losing its leaves and think it's sick. Chuckie, who feels better now and has returned to his regular colour,� first� thinks that's silly, but then he sees the spilled apple juice and believes he made the leaves fall off. Tommy assures Chuckie that the apple juice will not harm the tree, but Chuckie points out that this isn't an apple tree, therefore it should not have apple juice on it. The Rugrats decide to find medicine for it (it is revealed here that the tree is a maple, but pronounced "maybel" by the babies). Chuckie suggests using maple syrup, so they find some and pour it on� the tree, but the only effect that has is to make Phil hungry for pancakes. Another leaf falls and Chuckie cries and� hugs the tree. Tommy tells Chuckie that it might take time, so they go indoors. They come out� the next� morning� and, much to Chuckie's horror, every single leaf has come off the tree overnight. Tommy says that they should try to make the tree look like it did before all the leaves came off, but� Phil� points out that to do that, they'd need to colour all the leaves the right colour� and stick them all back on the tree. Tommy says that won't be hard, but it is. And what makes it even harder is that they either don't� have green crayons or all the green ones are broken. They then see Didi putting a green jelly on the side in the kitchen and decide to use it to colour on the leaves. This idea doesn't get them very far� so they abandon it. Didi then calls the Rugrats� in for lunch after Stu refuses to take them to the park for lunch, dying to test out the Leaf Lifter. Tommy comes up with another plan: simply stick the leaves back on the tree and then they might turn back to their regular colour. Then they hear� the Leaf Lifter outside and try to eat faster, but by the time they finish, it� has picked up every leaf. Luckily the leaves have been packed into a� box, which the Rugrats open to release the leaves, but then Grandpa calls them in for a nap. After several times of finding the leaves scattered over the garden (due to the Rugrats repeatedly coming down and releasing them without him knowing), Stu decides to just take the babies to the park. On the way, the Rugrats see several other trees that are also losing their leaves and figure that Chuckie couldn't have made them all like that and that this has to just be something that happens to trees. At the park, they all jump in the fallen leaves, relieved not to have made any trees sick.� � Cast Elizabeth Daily - Tommy Christine Cavanaugh - Chuckie Kath Soucie - Phil/Lil Jack Riley - Stu Melanie Chartoff - Didi David Doyle - Grandpa Lou